WikiSocial:Proposed policies and guidelines
Shortcut: WS:PPG ---- This is a page for proposed policies to gather approval from the community. Approved policies go onto the WikiSocial:Policies and guidelines page. Pages which are rejected are archived at Wikisocial:Rejected Policy Proposals go under this line. Write the name of the proposed policy page and (User:Username) in the headline. ---- Groups and Categories (User:Ccool2ax) Groups for users can be achieved via the Category: namespace. People can add themselves to groups by typing [[Category:Group Name]]. The rules for the Group's category page are as follows: *'Limit HTML and CSS usage to basic formatting.' Wiki markup is not HTML, and it shouldn't be. We define "basic formatting" as tags that only modfiy the appearance of text slightly. Other tags are unnecessary because: *#There is a better MediaWiki equivalent (e.g. image and em tags). *#The tag would affect the accessibility of the profile. *'Profiles should, in general, only be edited by the group members.' *'Please close all HTML tags and wikimarkup tags.' Proposal: Userbox-based tagging and matchmaking What if Wikipedia userboxes were to be used as profile tools? People could profile almost every aspect of themselves via userboxes, as I've done on Wikipedia:User:Seahen. They'd still be permitted and encouraged to put paragraph-form text and photos on their user pages, but userboxes would have a further advantage: they'd be machine-readable. Yes, with some programmers' help, and possibly a little off-wiki Web space, we could actually turn this into a free, open-source automated matchmaking service! First, someone would have to batch-copy over all boxes, their icons, associated category pages and the userbox directory pages. Then, we could build userbase if we could post to Wikipedia's discussion fora and encourage Wikipedians to create twin accounts and copy over their user pages. If they did so, they would be building userbase real fast. (Jimbo Wales would probably endorse this proposal, since he'd like to see userbox use on the English Wikipedia decrease.) When a user was searching for matches, they would run an open-source script that someone would put up on a Web page for the purpose. Because of the scripting involved, this would probably have to be either a special page or non-wiki. To run the script and be considered by it, they would have to have a minimal basic set of userboxes specifying: gender, age, sexual orientation, city or region of residence and type of relationship sought. Also, the script must ensure that userboxes did not contradict one another, particularly in these basic areas. If they had all the requisite userboxes, they could enter their search criteria (e.g. date must identify as heterosexual, must be between 25 and 30 years old, must be en-3 or higher, must live in Ontario, must not be blocked, must not be an Aspie, must have made 50 or more edits in English main namespace). They would also have options about what general characteristics to consider (astrological sign? favourite colour? food preferences?). Then, the script would search eligible User pages (whose wikicode it would have downloaded, and converted into a more usable database form, earlier that day) and generate a compatibility score for each result. Then, it would output a ranked list of links, with the most likely matches at the top. It would also display a thumbnail of the first non-userbox image on each page listed, if there was one. (This would be where users would put their main photo; due to the limited resolution on a results list, head-to-toes would be discouraged.) The open-source nature would mean that those dissatisfied with their results could make or request improvements. Finally, the searcher would follow these links, read the user pages, and decide whether each one was interesting. He or she would then post to the user talk page of the object of his or her affections, then add it to his or her watchlist. If no reply was forthcoming, he or she could use . Boilerplate greetings would be available for this purpose, as would boilerplate replies of both yes and no, but many users would choose to write their own messages. If the person accepted, the two could continue talking on the user talk pages, use the e-mail form to start a conversation that way, or use instant messaging. And they would live happily ever after. The end. :-) Seahen 17:43, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Nice idea, but does anyone know enough code to matchmake people? The bot would have to scan categories rather than userbox text in case of changes. Maybe we should jsut sick with the temporary system of categories. Chrismessage me 12:54, 4 September 2006 (UTC) WikiSocial:What WikiSocial is not WikiSocial is not: *'a dating wiki'. For that, see Personals Wikia. *'a free web host'. WikiSocial is here to hold a profile, internal messaging service, forum, templates, clubs, etc. Don't use your seemingly limitless space to host HTML pages. *'a sandbox'. Although anyone can edit almost anything in WikiSocial (even the Main Page!), please don't edit mercilessly. *'a knowledge base'. Unlike most wikis, WikiSocial is not a Knowledge Base. We barely ever use the Article: namespace; we are a social network. Use of forums How to use the two pages of a forum: The Forum page and the discussion page. Some proposals? :I'd propose to keep the discussions on the discussion page. The forum page can keep the summary, the news, the conclusions, other interesting things about the ongoing or completed discussions. ::I'm thinking that for Forums, the actual FOrum is on the front page, and that the talk page is for talking baout the existence of the topic or something. Chrismessage me Proposal for the creation of a community namespace I am proposing the use of a specific namespace for communities. this would be useful for the use of subpages. --Let's 12:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Good idea. Group Namespace Maybe a 'Group' namespace would be useful for group pages Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 16:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Only for users This is a proposal for letting this wiki be editable only for registered users.--Let's 12:17, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Erm, no. It seems like it would make sense, but keeping the wiki locked would discourage new users. Besides, profiles are supposed to be open to editing by anyone; letting your friends (who may not have accounts) edit your profile as well is part of the goals of an open, restriction-less network. Also, already rejected. Chrismessage me 02:40, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Ok, thanx. --Let's 13:38, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Content standards WikiSocial is a PH-13 environment. While cursing and violence is generally allowed there will be red boxes warning users about it. WikiSocial has a No tolerance stand on Porn or sexual images/text. yep totally agree. could remove the PH-13 bit, I can guess what that means but different countries will use different ratings. I don't mean to nitpick I just think we should rely on members common sense and make it as clear as possible.--Drawde83 07:08, 7 July 2007 (UTC) i agree with this, maybe change PH-13 to mature or similar (In England we dont use PH-13) But if there was to be a group which talked about a sensitive issue or something children should be exposed to there should be a warning Anarchyuk (talk)( ) 16:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) New Guidelines *Sentence Case I recently updated the policies and guidelines since the last time it got edited was before most of you were around. It would be good if we could review them. any suggestions? the sentence case suggestion sounds like a good idea and I'll follow that from now on. I think we should point out that we're not an encyclopedia. Introductions to get other people interested is fine but if it's more detailed than that it should link to wikipedia or another wiki. --Drawde83 20:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Please keep most discussion on the talk page of this page.